Bed of Roses
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Demyx wants to know why Marluxia has taken such an interest to him. Oneshot, smut.


Wow, i haven't been here in a while, huh?

Well, I'm in a real good mood for some MarluxiaxDemyx at the moment, and I decided to write this oneshot. Its rated M for obvious reason, so fi you don't like Yaoi, reading smut or are too young, I suggest you click back and find another story. If you don't fall under these catergories, by all means, please enjoy!

I'm gonna dedicate this to my fellow Marmyx gal, Cesca, and well, to any other Marmyx fan out there! This is for you.

------------------------------------------

Demyx sighed and leant further upon his palm; Xemnas was yet again on a tangent about Kingdom Hearts. Other members seemed to be as interested as he; Demyx noticed Xaldin had fallen into a deep slumber, Roxas had left entirely, and Axel had started to ignite his own chair. Only one Nobody seemed to be taking an interest, but not on Xemnas however.

Marluxia, better known as the Graceful Assasin, or number XI, had positioned himself side saddle upon his seat, and seductively placed his chin on his hand. The mezmorising glance of his sapphire eyes gazed right into Demyx, as if trying to bore into his non-existant soul.

Demyx lifted his head and glanced around, as if trying to find the real reason the pink haired nobody was looking in the blonde's direction. After finding nothing, his aquamarine eyes fell back upon the other male. That seductive look hadn't left his face, but his beautiful smile had widened.

"This meeting is dismissed." Xemnas sighed as he spoke, obviously noticing the level of interest. He nodded to his right-hand man Saix, and both departed within black portals. One by one, the others slowly followed suit. Demyx took one last look at Marluxia, and departed after Axel.

-----

The Melodious Nocturne flopped bak on his satin sheeted bed, sighing a little as he sunk into the blue sea of blankets. It did seem to happen every meeting, and yet every single time he'd act dumbfounded and confused when Marluxia made the younger male his main focus. He didn't quite understand why Marluxia had singled him out of everyone; Zexion had his mysteriousness, Vexen had brains, Xaldin had a lot of brawn, Xigbar had a full on attitude (and in Demyx's mind was a complete pervert), and well, Larxene was a girl. And yet the beauty of a man had chosen the young, naive and foolish Nobody of them all.

"I gotta go ask him." Demyx stated to himself, slowly sliding off his bed. He was ever so cautious walking down the hallway; due to near death experiences, sexual harrassment and the burning of hair. Demyx stopped at the rose-engraved door, studying the pink "XI" sign upon it. He didn't know what made him uneasy; the stories Xigbar would tell him about the botanist, or the fact he was completely seduced with those piercing sapphire eyes. Demyx pushed both thoughts out of his mind, and calmly knocked upon the door. The knock seemed to almost chime, and a beautiful aroma was released into the water Nobody's face. He breathed in the lavender scent, feeling instantly relaxed and enticed all at the same time. The door opened, and Demyx let himself inside.

"Could you please lock the door after yourself?" A deep, romantically inclined voice asked gently.

Demyx turned around, fumbling slightly with the lock. He turned back, and stared in awe at the thousands of bloomed flowers in the room. Demyx had never stepped foot into Marluxia's room, but as he carefully stepped through the beautiful abyss of floral decoration, he wished he had come many times before. The many beautiful aromas mixed together to create stronger scents. Demyx found them a tad too strong for his liking, and he felt his body almost going completely numb.

Demyx made his way to the center of the room, where a beautiful pink satin-covered bed was positioned. Upon it sat the Graceful Assasin himself, attending to a slightly small looking bud. He looked up at Demyx, and gave the younder nobody that mesmerizing smile. Demyx felt weak to the knees, but wasn't so sure whether it was from Marluxia or the aromas anymore.

"I wanna know why." He didn't mean to sound so blunt and straight to the point, but the aromas were clashing in his mind and making his thoughts and coordination so foggy. Marluxia blinked a few times at him, before looking down at the bud.

"Give me your hand." He stated gently, holding his own out. Demyx looked in confusion.

"Why do you want my hand for?" Demyx could hear Xigbar in the back of his mind, 'Don't let him take your hand, who knows what you'll be grabbing next!'

"Just give me your hand. I promise i won't do anything horrible with it." Demyx winced at how freakishly coincedental that line just was. He took a glove off, and placed his hand into Marluxia's.

The pink haired male motioned for the younger one to sit, and then placed his hand into the pot, so his skin just touched the soil. "Now, focus and channel only a tiny bit of your water into your hand. I promise you, It'll give you the answer you need."

Demyx looked at him again in utter confusion, but nodded and squinted his eyes shut. He focused his

senses to his hand, and from his palm, a light splash of water left and met with the soil. Demyx opened his eyes, only to meet a beautiful Tiger Lily in all its glory. It seemed to almost stare at him with its beauty. Demyx looked up at Marluxia, who chuckled slighty.

"You still don't get why, do you?" He seemed so calm and yet seemed to be a little disappointed in The Nocturne's naiveness.

"I'm sorry, but no, I still don't." He looked away sheepishly, and felt the weight of the bed shift. He looked up to see Marluxia placing the pot on his windowsill; which seemed to be the only place that hadn't been decorated with botany. Marluxia stodd at the window, stroking one of the Lily's large petals.

"You see, Demyx," Marluxia started, making the younger boy look at him with interest. "My element is. well, all around you. I use the power of botany. And you have the power over water. With just a little bit of water, you can make a beauty such as this bloom. Now do you get where this is going?"

"Kind of..." Demyx stated, thinking for a moment. "You mean, like our elements go hand-in-hand, like fire goes with ice?"

"Close, only fire hates ice." Marluxia moved over and took back his position on the bed. "My element thrives on yours. You can't have one, without the other."

Demyx sat, letting the cogs in his head turn over. He knew exactly what Marluxia meant, and he guessed that was his answer. But for some reason, he wanted a little bit more out of this. With a little bit more, he'd be satisfied. "Marluxia, I.."

His words were cut short, as a set of plump lips pressed upon his own. His senses seemed to perk up, his body tingling for more touch. He closed his eyes, pushing deeper into the kiss. He felt a warm tongue lightly lining his mouth, and as Demyx opened his mouth, it slipped in and began massaging his own tongue. He took his other glove off, and grabbed the zipper of Marluxia's coat. Slowly and sensually, he zipped it down, and pushed the cloak clear off the older males' shoulders. Whiteish hands began to trace every curve as a gloved pair pulled his own zipper down and pushed his cloak off his body.

Demyx broke the kiss (much to Marluxia's slight displeasure) and grabbed one of his gloves fingers in his teeth. His face became mischevious as he tugged and pulled the glove off. Marluxia smirked slightly, and pulled the other off instantly. He pushed their unrobed garments off the bed, and cupped Demyx's face for another mind blowing kiss. Demyx's mind seemed to be going numb, yet his senses were still working perfectly. He seemed to have wanted this more than he had thought.

Marluxia used his body weight to push the younger boy down on his bed, their hips grinding and creating so much friction Demyx thought his mind would blow right there and then. He moaned in the kiss, and ran his hands through those lucious pink locks. Marluxia smiled in the kiss, and moved his hand down to Demyx's zipper in his pants. As if they weren't even done up, they had been torn from their owner's body and thrown to the floor. Demyx arched his head back, letting the older male suck lightly upon his neck. He knew it'd be hard explaining what had happened, but he didn't care at this point in time as he felt his hands unzip the other's pants and pull them down. Marluxia soon kicked them off, and let his hands roam a little more.

Demyx moaned again, and grasped his own undergarments, stripping them off instantly. Marluxia stopped sucking upon the younger male's neck, and sat up slightly. Demyx groaned slightly, thinking he had moved too fast as he watched the older male getting off the bed, but soon relaxed when he returned, with a blue tube.

He climbed back on, and positioned himself above the blonde. He kissed his head lightly, making the blonde giggle. "Now, before I do anything, are you sure you want this?"

Did Demyx want this? Of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't have come in the first place. Demyx nodded, and ripped Marluxia's undergarments off. "Does that answer your question?"

Marluxia smiled, and kissed the soft, salty lips of his soon to be lover, and opened the tube. He squeezed some of the liquid on his fingers, and gently pushed a single finger into Demyx's entrance. He groaned slightly, wincing at the pain.

"Don't stiffen, it'll hurt more otherwise." Marluxia said gently, pushing another finger inside the blonde. Demyx shifted his hips slightly, and relaxed to increase his level of comfort. He felt his inner muscles being flexed as Marluxia scizzored his fingers around. with his free hand, he covered his own length with the lubricant, and readied himself at Demyx's entrance. "You ready? Just relax and it'll only hurt for a little bit."

Demyx nodded, and took a deep breath. He felt Marluxia pushing himself into him, and he threw his blonde head into the pillow with a gasp. He shifted his position again, and felt Marluxia pushing himself all the way in. He grabbed Marluxia's shoulders as the older male lent down, and dug in slightly with his nails. Marluxia kissed Demyx's forehead gently, and pulled himself out slowly, before diving back in.

Demyx relaxed his fingers as his body became used to the ever so gentle thrusting. He grabbed Marluxia's lips with his own, his tongue delving into the beauty's mouth. He trailed his tongue around each of those pearls of teeth, before massaging the other tongue. Demyx moaned as Marluxia picked up his pace, and heard the other male sigh dreamily.

Marluxia broke the kiss, and before going back to sucking his lover's neck, he noticed a trickle of water coming from the younger nobody's back, and trailing down the bed without actually touching the sheet.

Demyx moaned again as he felt teeth pinching his neck slightly, and felt a rush of his power itching to be released. He coudn't control it at this state, and felt the water flow from his back, and down onto the floor. He mentally cursed, and would have to apologise later on for it.

Marluxia slowed his thrusting right down, and stopped as he felt himself release into the younger nobody. He slowly pulled himself out, and leant back over the younger boy. Demyx seemed worn out, but trailed a single finger down his lover's spine. He seemed to absorb all the sweat, and felt it wash out to meet the ever growing puddle upon the floor. He felt a build up in his lower region, and before he could stop it, he released his own seed upon Marluxia's stomach. The older nobody merely smiled, and wiped himself with his surprisingly dry sheet.

"Sorry." Demyx stated in a sheepish tone, his whole body relaxing into the bed. Marluxia pressed his body against the blonde's, and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"You don't need to be sorry, this was perfect." He pushed the stray strands out of the boy's eyes. "Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"But i don't...need..." Demyx felt his eyelids droop, and the last thing he saw was his lover's perfect, beautiful face smiling down upon him.

-----

Light shone through the window of the botanist's room, right upon the face of a sleeping Nocturne. Demyx squinted his eyes, and rolled over into bare flesh. His eyes fluttered open slightly, and he smiled at the warmth of his lover's chest upon his cheek. He huddled more into the slightly tanned arms, wanting to fall back asleep. However the tickling sensation of the roses underneath him prevented that. His eyes darted back open, remembering they had been on a bed the night just gone. Marluxia opened one eye, and smiled as he kissed Demyx's cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked quietly, running a hand through the blonde's now slightly flattened mullet.

"Not too bad." he replied, lifting his arms to snake around the older male's neck. He noticed vines had sneakily grown around his body. "Um, Marluxia? I thought we were in a bed before."

Marluxia chuckled, leaning over the younger nobody slightly. "We still are in the bed. It's just..last night, we made this. You, made this possible."

"I, helped do this?" Demyx replied, glancing down at the blood red petals beneath and surrounding their bodies. Then it clicked right there and then.

"This is what you were trying to tell me." Demyx stated, cuddling Marluxia with a smile.

He finally got his answer.


End file.
